Consumers may use a coupon to purchase products with a merchant. For example, a consumer may present a paper coupon to a cashier at a point of sale (POS) terminal at a merchant store in order to get a discount on a purchase. The cashier may charge the consumer an amount equivalent to the original price of the product minus a discount amount specified by the coupon. The merchant store may recover the discounted amount from a coupon provider.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.